Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation
by TimX7
Summary: J.J. McClure and Victor Prinsi have decided to restart the Cannonball Run after it's twenty year absense. Now a new generation of racers will make their trek crosscountry for a million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

Hal Needham is the director of the Cannonball Run films. So he is the guy that owns it. I own only the original characters. No money is being made from this so enjoy.

**Title: Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: J.J. McClure and Victor Prinsi have decided to restart the Cannonball Run after it's twenty year absense. Now a new generation of racers will make their trek cross-country for a million dollars.**

**Author's Note: Well I've decided to do a Cannonball Run fic that will be the sequel to the movies. Only this one is NOT a world tour like Charles Xavier's CR3. So enjoy this story and I hope you like the next generation of Cannonballers.**

**Prologue: Return of the Cannonball**

J.J. McClure sat on the balcony of his Miami home. He has been a racer in the NASCAR circuit after the 84' Cannonball that the Shiek started. Now he has been making plans to start it again. Only if his assistant would hurry it up and arrive.

"J.J.!" Victor shouts as he enters the mansion and places the key back underneath the welcome mat.

"I'm out here!" J.J. shouts. Well at least the co-race organizer has arrived. Victor has aged considerably and so has J.J. Both now have grey hair or barely any grey hair.

"About time." J.J. says as Victor walks out on the balcony. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry traffic was being a total pain again. Nice view by the way." Victor takes a seat by a glass table with a large umbrella. "So have you decided where are we going to have the starting line?"

"Yeah, we have a lodge resort in New York. It's in the mountains. The starting line will be there and end at the same hotel our first Cannonball Run ended."

"Is it still in operations?" Victor asks.

"The last I heard Victor." J.J. hands Victor a iced tea with lemon. "At least we won't have to worry about Him this time."

"I wouldn't be so sure J.J." Victor said with a grin. J.J. got worried right there. "Oh don't worry J.J. Him has been passed down to someone else."

"Who?"

Victor just grinned.

**Chapter 1: Getting ready**

In a garage in Miami, Florida; Dominic Prinsi, Victor's nephew, drives into his parking space. He gets out and walks into the garage. Joseph McClure, J.J.'s nephew, was already working on a 57' Chevy Bel Air. They both work for a restoration garage and this their current project.

"You're late." said Joe.

"Sorry, my cat urinated on my bed again. I had to drag the sheets and put them in the washing machine." Dominic said.

"Look I don't mind if you're late. But can you give me a call the next time your cat decides to drain the one eyed worm on your bed. Besides we need to get this car done before we have to leave for New York."

"Why New York?" Joe just stared at Dominic. "Oh ok, maybe Him will help us win."

The very mention of Him caused Joe to smack his head on the hood, thus causing the hood to close on him. Dominic quickly opened the hood so Joe can remove his head.

"I hate it when you mention Him." Joe said. "Let's just finish working on this car and THEN we can plan for the Cannonball."

---

Somewhere on a Texas highway, two women are seen inside a Hummer H2. The dirver has dark brown hair a inch past her shoulders. Her friend has the same hair but only her's is blonde. Both are wearing grey Army t-shirts and denim shorts.

"You know Amanda." the blonde said. "It's great that the Army gave us some time off, so we can race the Cannonball Run."

"I know Sandra." Amanda said to her friend. "I'm just glad none of us have been sent over to Iraq."

Sandra nodded.

---

In Louisana, a Arab American male gets out of his limo, outside his house. He is somewhere in his mid to late twenties. Despite his young age, he's actually CEO of a oil company in the area. His hair is cut short and he's wearing a business suit. One of his bodyguards opens the front door for him as the other carries his luggage. He enters to find a man wearing a turban standing in his living room, looking at the family photos.

"Uncle is that you?" the kid said. His uncle is known as The Sheik, a former Cannonballer in the eighties. Sheik smiles when he sees his nephew and hugs him.

"Oh Ahmed." Sheik said. "How nice is it to see you. I have some very important news for you. Come on."

Sheik took his nephew out on the balcony of Ahmed's mansion, they later drank tea over the reason of the visit.

"The Cannonball Run?" Ahmed asked. "Isn't that race you failed to win twice twenty years ago?"

"Yes I would enter it this year, but sadly. I'm to old for this s---." Shiek told him. "That's why I want you to enter. To prove you have the fastest car in the United States."

"What can I say? I accept uncle." Ahmed said.

---

On a road in New York City, New York, a group of people came to see the national king of street racing against a up and coming rookie. The underdog rookie is a male with red hair and blue eyes. He has on a pair of glasses and is wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. The rookie is named Carl O'Brian and he drives a blood red Ford Mustang.

The king of street racing is a man in his late twenties. He has no hair and brown eyes. His name is Danny "Fast and Furious" Cruger. He got the nick name from his driving and he's driving a black Mazda RX-7.

"Ready to go down rookie?" Cruger asked.

"No I'm not Cruger." Carl said, adjusting his glasses.

Carl's friend Lisa asked for their pink slips, which means this race is for their cars. Then she signals a man to start the race.

---

Jarod Cunningham walked through the prison in Youngstown, Ohio. In his hands is a folder containing two criminal records for two suspects. In the other hand is a piece of paper that says 'Presidental Pardon' with the seal of the President of the United States on it. He enters a interrigation room with a prisoner, in a orange jumpsuit. The prisoner had short brown hair and brown eyes. With a gold pair of wire rimmed glasses. Jarod sits down and opens up the file on the prisoner in front of him.

"Let's see here." Jarod began to read the file out loud. "Timothy Clarks from Barberton, Ohio. Charged last year for drug trafficing and convicted. Sentenced to thirty years hard labor. It says here you still maintain your innocence to this day. Yet the officer that arrested you still maintains your guilt. Already your appeals was denied. So tell me what happened there Tim? You were a average college student, staying on the straight and narrow. Then all of a sudden your world comes crashing down."

"Hey I didn't do a damn thing." Tim said. "I was just driving home from class and got pulled over. Thought I was going over the speed limit. Then a few minutes later I was being pulled from my car by a female officer that I knew from high school. The next thing I knew some narc was trying to get me to confess to being Mr. X."

"Ah yes, Mr. X." Jarod nodded. "He was a drug runner under Danny Cruger's drug business. Second best next to Danny himself. I don't think you're Mr. X at all. In fact we caught the guy in Mexico. Trying to get a s---load of crack through the border in the trunk of his car."

"If you caught the real Mr. X then tell me why I'm still stuck here and how I got pinned as Mr. X in the first place."

"Well Timmy..."

"Don't call me Timmy. Only a few of my friends can call me that. You can just call me Tim."

"Right Tim. Well Mr. X took off your license plates and put his on. So you'd be identified as Mr. X. We know that he didn't put drugs into the trunk of your car."

"By the way who are you?" Tim asked. "You never introduced yourself when you walked in."

"Well in my business we don't have time to introduce ourselves. I'm Agent Jarod Cummingham of the Drug Enforcement Agency. I'm here to get you out of here."

"You're from the DEA and you want to get me out of this hellhole? I find that hard to believe."

"Well look at it this way." Jarod said. "I have here a pardon that the President of the United States signed himself. You sign it and then we're going to catch Danny "Fast and Furious" Cruger himself. All you have to do is help me catch him and you're free to go."

"That's all huh? What's the catch Jarod?"

"The catch is that you, the officer that arrested you and I enter the Cannonball Run to catch you know who. We believe he's going to enter the race to deliver drugs. Though we can't prove it yet."

"The Cannonball Run? What the hell is that?"

"The Cannonball Run was a cross country street race, that starts in New York and ends in California. We need you to help us bring justice to those that he has killed to keep his drug empire going."

"Hand me that pardon. I'm in."

Jarod thanked Tim and said he will be released in the next couple of days. The warden catches up to Jarod.

"Agent Cunningham, I don't know what you plan to do but I won't let that scum of society be set free." the warden said angerly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you warden, but you have a innocent man in your prison. Now this is a pardon from the President himself. If you have a problem, take it up with him." Jarod walked past the warden and his two guards. Then left the building to a olive green Ford Fusion. A woman with brown hair in a ponytail sat in the passenger's seat. She was Melissa Trapt, the woman that arrested Tim Clarks. Jarod gets into the car and starts it up.

"So did he sign it?" she asked. Jarod nodded.

"Looks like we have a team."

"Now we have to bring Danny to justice."

---

Billy Bonney, motorcycle builder, finishes up his latest project. A chopper called the Cannonball, built for the Cannonball Run he's taking part in. Billy is in his early thirties with his hari tied into a ponytail. He's only third famous chopper builder to the Teutals and Jesse James.

"Almost done." he said to himself. "Just got to add the gas tank and take her out for a test drive."

He looks at his creation and on the gas tank is a design of a cannonball being fired from a cannon with a black background.

---

Ricky Walters puts the finishing touches on his '78 Monte Carlo. It's black with flames on the front.

"Soon I'm going to show all of them how to race a Cannonball Run." he said to himself.

---

Danny's RX-7 and Carl's Mustang pulls into a warehouse that is being guarded by the mafia and the street gang Bloods. The African American leader of the New York Bloods, Tyrone "T-Bone" Walker, gets out of the RX-7. Danny gets out of the Mustang. Danny won the race and won Carl's pride and joy. They meet with the man that is to give them something.

"You Vinny?" Danny asked the man.

"That's me." Vinny said. "Look, you've got to get these drugs..."

Vinny pulls back the covers on a pile behind him. The pile is revealed to be packages of marijuana, heroine and cocaine. "...To Los Angeles."

"That should be a piece of cake. I'm entering the Cannonball Run and will drop the stuff of on my way to the finish line."

"For your sake, I hope so Danny." Vinny said. "The L.A. Bloods need this s--- for their operation. We the mob want to help them out."

"So all I have to do is drop this stuff off and be on my way to the Cannonball finish line?"

"Not so fast dawg." T-Bone said. "I'm coming with you. You're going to need someone that the Bloods reconize."

"Alright let's get going."

---

Taiki Saruwatari brushed back strands of his jet black hair with green highlights, with his hand. Sitting next to him in a jade green Mitsubishi Eclipse is his girlfriend and race partner for the Cannonball Run, Megumi "Jade" Takayama.

"(So Jade, are we close to New York City?)" said Taiki in Japanese.

"Yes and please speak English." replied Jade. "Not that I don't like our native language, but we'll have to speak it as long as we're in this country."

"Sorry."

"To answer your question Taiki-kun. Yes we are. I can hardly wait to win the Cannonball Run and brag to everyone about it Japan."

"Me either."

---

Carl O'Brian said goodbye to his friends as he got into a purple color shift painted Dodge STR4, that belonged to Lisa. He needed a new car to race in the Cannonball, he hopes to get his revenge on Danny later. Sooner if Danny is entering the Cannonball Run too.

"I'll get that bastard. Think he can impersonate Vin Diesal and think he's all big and bad." Carl says to himself. Carl starts the STR4 and drives off.

---

Victor and J.J. walk through the mountain lodge they rented for the Cannonball Run starting line. It's actually a mountain resort in upstate New York. Each Cannonballer will get their own cabin to stay in for the night before the race starts.

"Nice place J.J." Victor says.

"Thank you Victor. Soon this place will packed with racers that want to enter the Cannonball Run. It will be glorious."

**Author's Comment: Here you go. I wrote the prologue and chapter one together. I've told a few of the Cannonball authors, like Turbo Man and BKelly95, that I've already got a sequel in the works. I'll be working on it as I write this. I decide to write it now because I know this is going to be only four chapters at least. I'm going to give you the title of the sequel and nothing else. It's going to be called Cannonball Run 4: Going for the Gold. Only a select few know what it'll be about.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hal Needham is the director of the Cannonball Run films. So he is the guy that owns it. I own only the original characters. No money is being made from this so enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Cannonballers just want to have fun.**

**The Thunderdome, home of the TXRD Lonestar Rollergirls  
Austin, Texas**

A African American male named Anthony Fenderbaum sits in the stands with his best Caucasion friend Jake Blake. No neither of them have ANY relation to the Blake and Fenderbaum of the '81 and '84 Cannonball Runs. Both men are in their late twenties. Fenderbaum turns to Blake.

"So you're telling me that your sister wants to join us for the Cannonball Run?" Fenderbaum asks.

"Of course!" replied Blake. "You see after tonight her season is over. Her team ain't going to the Colvello Cup game. You see the..."

"I don't want to know!" snapped Fenderbaum. The game starts and the two teams are introduced. When Blake's sister is introduced, a young Hispanic woman in her mid twenties skates out. Her name is Jessica "Black Widow" Blake. Fenderbaum looks at Black and back at Jessi.

"I see no relation." Fenderbaum says.

"Would you believe that she's my half sister?" replied Blake.

---

Somewhere in Texas, a prison break occured. Seven inmates, including a guy with blonde hair run out of the prison and to freedom. The blonde has so much hair gel in his hair that his hair is like a bunch of spikes, sticking out of his head. The blonde guy is in his early to mid twenties. This guy is known as Mr. X, the same Mr. X that got Tim Clarks thrown into a Ohio prison to rot. Mr. X is a mystery and nobody even knows his real name. Well expect for law enforcment. Mr. X keeps up with the other six and orders them around. It seems that his partnership with Danny made him leader of the group.

"We've got to find a pay phone. I need to call Danny." X says. The seven found a van with a family. They jacked the van and left the family on the side of the road.

"Why couldn't I keep the little girl?" asked a bald and built inmate.

"Because you idiot. We're trying to get in touch with Danny."

They eventually found a pay phone at a gas station. X picked up the phone and found loose change in the van's ashtray. He popped in two quarters and dialed a number.

"Hello..." came Danny's voice on the other end.

"Danny, it's me X. I'm using a pay phone in Texas."

"What the hell are you doing in Texas? I thought you were going to Mexico!"

"I was in Mexico Danny. I got caught and I'm awaiting trial in a Texas prison. The DEA caught me man and I think they're on to you."

"Alright, just get your ass down to Los Angeles."

"Why L.A. man?"

"X, I'm entering a cross country street race, called the Cannonball Run. I'm also going to deliver some goods to the L.A. Bloods. I want you there in a day or two."

"Alright, I'll bring the guys I escaped with there too."

"The more the merrier. Bye X."

"I'll see ya when I see ya Danny." X says as he hangs up the phone. "Let's find a safe place to hide out for a few hours and get us some new clothes."

---

Tim stands outside of the prison, breathing the sweet air of freedom that he has missed since a few months ago. He was free, well only till he can catch Danny Cruger. Then he was free for good. He saw the red Ford Fusion with Melissa and Jarod waiting for him. He climbs into the back of the Fusion and closes the door.

"You ready?" asked Jarod. Tim nods. "Let's go."

The Fusion left the prison and made it's way to New York.

"We should get you some new clothes Tim."

"That's okay. The prison cleans all of the clothes for the prisoner's release." Tim replies. "What we can do is go get some fast food. Because the prison food sucks."

---

The Cannonballers had started to gather at the meeting place. Which is a cmapground with cabins, instead of lots to park a camper or pitch a tent. There is one main lodge that acts as the camp's administration building. Also as a bar. This is where the registration for the Cannonball Run is being held and as the starting line. Victor and J.J. watched with a smile as the race officials finished setting everything up.

"It's hard to believe that after all of these years. The Cannonball has returned." J.J. said.

"Could you guys help us finish up here?" asked one of the officials.

"Yeah sure." J.J. and Vitor split up to help set up.

---

By now the Cannonballers have begun to arrive. Plus there was also a meeting of a different kind. It was the Mothers Against Video Game Violence Conference. This isn't just for the soccer moms that think their children shouldn't play violent video games, but also for those who don't like violent video games. In particular is this one man attending the conference. He has messed up grey hair and wears a black business suit. His name is Jack Johnson. Next to him is a woman in her early twenties with blonde hair past the shoulders. She wears a green tie dye t-shirt that says Barberton High School 2000 and jean shorts. Jack looks over at her.

"You hate violent video games?" he asks. She nods in reply.

"Yeah, my brother was killed by a teenager that decided to re-enact Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas."

"Don't worry..." Jack didn't know her name.

"Megan. Megan Swan."

"Well Megan. After this conference is over. We'll be sure violent video games are banned in America. Game makers have no constitutional right to make violent video games."

A woman stood at the podium and tapped the microphone. Then she cleared her throat and begin to speak.

"Ladies and any gentlemen here, please give a round of applause to our guest speaker for tonight. He's a Orlando defense attorney and has been involved with a number of video game lawsuits against game companies that made violent video games. Please welcome Jack Johnson."

Megan and the other applauded as Jack walked up to the podium to drink a bit of water and clear his throat. He began his speech.

"Ladies and any gentlmen in attendence today. We have a enemy that must be stopped from corrupting our children to kill and commit crimes." Jack shows a picture of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. "The violent video game..."

Outside Ricky was working on his car with a German man that checked the Monte Carlo's engine.

"Give it some gas." the man said and Rick slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Causing the engine to roar. So loud in fact Jack couldn't be heard. He waits till the engine ides down a bit before continuing.

"Now..."

Ricky gives it more gas and this time he holds it until the window behind Jack shatters. Causing Jack to fall face first onto the podium, breaking it.

---

A retired ambulance pulled into the resort's main parking lot. Inside was Dominic and Joseph. The ambulance wasn't that old, it's model is still in use. Though this one was retired a couple of weeks ago because the hospital got a new one with the latest in medical technology. They get out and walk towards the Cannonball registration table. Where J.J. and Victor were waiting. The family hugged and shook hands.

"So you got here okay." J.J. says and then notices the ambulance. "Trying what we did in our first Cannonball Run huh?"

"Yep." Joseph replies. "Just retired a few weeks ago. Bought it from the junk yard guy. It was still in perfect condition. Nothing really needed to be added or changed. We're ready and we've found a doctor. Go show them our doctor Dominic."

Dominic comes back with a man in his late twenties, wearing a white coat and OR scrubs. The man has short jet black hair, brown eyes with wire rimmed glasses and a goatee. He holds out his hand and J.J. shakes it. "I'm Dr. Ian McDonald. Pleased to meet you."

"I hope you don't inject yourself with your own injections." J.J. was about to tell him about the doctor that Victor hired in Cannonball of '81. "Don't worry Mr. McClure. I'm actually not a real doctor. I only pretend to be a doctor to get rich quick. I do admit to knowing a few things about medicine though."

Joe looks over at Dominic. "Can I talk to you privately please?"

They walk over to a area with no people around. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"What. He said he was a doctor and we needed a doctor."

"You found a quack!"

"Well it can't be helped right now. We have to keep him on our team. I can't find another doctor right now." Dominic said. Joe walks away swearing under his breath.

---

The pre race party was in full swing. Cannonballers have gathered from all across the country to race across the country. Tim sat with Melissa and Jarod, in which Tim was very unconfortable. "I don't like the way everybody is staring at me."

"What are you talking about?" Jarod looks around and notices everybody who has watched the news in the last year to reconize Tim as the infamous Mr. X. Whom everybody thinks is Tim and is looking at him with malice in their eyes. Jarod assures Tim that he's not Mr. X and anybody who thinks otherwise is wrong.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." Tim got up and walked out of the bar. Everybody stared at him as he left.

Meanwhile Jack and Megan walks into the bar. He notices all of the Cannonballers and thinks they are terrorists or supporters of violent video games.

"What's going on here?" Megan asks Jack. "I thought we are the only convention in this resort."

"They're probably terrorists."

"They don't look like terrorists. They look like simple American people to me."

"Then they must be supporters of violent video games. Yes that's what they are. They heard about our little convention. I'll go see if they are supporters."

He walks by Dominic and Joe's table and purposely drops his pen. He gets on the floor to listen in on the two.

"So Dominic, which route should we take?" Joe asks his friend.

Dominic thinks about it. "I say we go through Ohio. Sounds better and it could be quicker."

"It could be, but I think we should take a different route to win this Cannonball Run."

The waitress brings them their drinks. Dominic takes the fruit off his drink. "I don't like fruit in my drink."

Then dumps it on Jack without even noticing he was down there. Jack wipes the fruit off of him and quietly slips out of the bar, where Megan was waiting for him. He gets up and wipes hthe side of his head. "Supporters of violent video games my fat hairy ass. These guys make supporters look like Sisters of Charity. These guys are Cannonballers. Cannonballers haven't been seen since the 80's."

Megan looked at him with a look of confusion. "You have a fat hairy ass?"

---

Tim was nervous as he sat with Jarod and Melissa in a booth at the bar. Tim takes another sip of his beer. "Everybody is giving me those looks."

Jarod looked at him and asked, "What looks?"

"The looks that say 'When did Mr. X get out of prison and why is he in the Cannonball?' Those looks Jarod. Everybody here thinks that I'm Mr. X."

"I doubt that bald guy over there thinks you're Mr. X." Melissa said. "In fact that guy over at the bar is glaring at you with daggers."

"What guy?" Melissa pointed to Danny Cruger sitting over at the bar. Tim quickly looks and turns around. "Holy crap. It's him."

"Yes and we can't blow our cover."

---

T-Bone sits next to Danny. "Yo, who are you looking at?"

"Them." Danny nodded at Tim's team. "That one guy there was sent to jail after Mr. X framed set him up. That older guy looks awfully familiar too."

"Whatever..." T-Bone held up his bottle of beer. "How about a toast to the longest drug run we ever had to do and to the Cannonball."

"I'll drink to that." they both clanged their bottles together and drank.

---

Carl was helping Billy with his motorcycle, the El Diablo. Billy didn't work all the bugs out.

"That should do it." Billy said. "Start it up and let's see how it runs."

Carl started the El Diablo and it immediately took off. "I think it's the clutch! Not the throttle!"

The El Diablo was speeding along the ground as everybody jumped out of it's way.

"Everybody get out of the way!" Carl yells just in time as Jack, who just got done talking to the police, jumped through the front window of a cabin.

---

Rick sat at a corner table, drinking beer and checking out the competition.

"Sucks, sucks, snow ball's chance in Hell..."

---

Taiki and Amanda were having a drinking contest. Unfortunately for Taiki, Amanda won when Taiki passed out at the bar. Amanda raises her hands in victory to everyone cheering for her.

---

Ahmed was with his two bodyguards in their limo. Ahmed got out and asked one of his bodyguards to reigster them as he went to the bar.

---

The Blakes and Fenderbaum were at the bar. Both men were dressed as Catholic priests. Anthony is upset that he can't pick up any women. On the account that they are Catholic priests.

"Next time Fenderbaum we're Methodists! Got that? Methodists!" he then turns to his sister. "Methodists, right?"

Jessica is dressed as a nun. Who gave him a unhappy 'I'm going to kill you in a few seconds' look. "I hate you."

J.J took the stage and grabbed a microphone. "Welcome everybody to the return of the Cannonball. It has been twenty-one years since the second Cannonball. Which was started up by Ahmed's uncle, I think. Tell Shiek hello Ahmed."

Ahmed is trying to hide his embarassment.

"Tomorrow night at midnight we begin the Cannonball Run. So enjoy tonight and enjoy the facilities this resor has to offer. You might as well tune up your cars too. Because this race is a doozy. Good night and I'll see you all tomorrow night in the front of this building at eleven-thirty."

Everybody went back to their drinking.

---

Tim and Jarod were makign sure everything on the Fusion was in working order. Ricky approached Tim.

"Hey Timmy!" Tim turns to Ricky. Both men don't seem to get along well. They didn't in high school and they still don't today. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you're out. I know you're not the infamous Mr. X and I hope you'll get your criminal record wiped clean."

"Thanks Rick." Tim went back to inspecting the car. "Thanks a lot."

J.J. and Victor gather all of the Cannonballers. Both notice over a hundred racers present. J.J. steps foward to start his speech.

"Soon every last one of you will be making history once again. Each of you will be racing the Cannonball Run. I'll make this short and I want you to all know that there is no state in this country that will give the death penelty for speeding. I don't know about Ohio though."

"They don't trsut me!" Tim shouts from the back. Where he stands to hide himself from the other racers. Every considers him as Mr. X, so he needs to hide from them.

"Thank you for informing me." J.J. said back. "Let the 2006 Cannonball Run begin!"

---

On the highways of Arizona, a van with Mr. X and the escaped prisoners.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" asked a prisoner with a mullet, simply known as Sensei. Since he was a teacher figure to the new prisoners. Well actually he taught them all how to survive prison life. Including what you do when you drop the soap. Nobody wants to know what you do when that bar of soap slips from your hand, slide across the shower floor and rests next to a fat guy named Bubba; who hasn't been with a woman in years.

"Yes Sensei, I know so..." Just then police sirens were heard. X saw the red and blue lights in his rearview mirror. "They're not going to catch us!"

With that said. the van sped off into the night with the police officer ordering the van to pull over.

**Author's Comment: Sorry this took a while. I was getting sidetracked with other fics. Well next chapter will be the thoughest one to tackle. This is the start of the race. I'm going to make it as good as possible with trying to input scenes. I don't want chapter two rushed. Because this is going to be a five chapter story. The next two chapters are the race and advancement of the storyline. The fifth chapter is the showdown and race towards the finish line. Don't worry. I won't make chapter three boring and rushed. I'm going to try to come up with a sub plot for chapter three.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hal Needham is the director of the Cannonball Run films. So he is the guy that owns it. I own only the original characters. No money is being made from this so enjoy.

**Chapter 3: The race begins**

Jack and Megan were sitting in his car. Jack was looking through binoculars to read the license plate numbers of all of the Cannonballers. Megan was writing them down.

"Okay, here is the next one." Jack said as he read the license plate numbers for the Fusion. The Fusion took off down the road at high speeds. "I think that's the last of them. Now let's go to the polce station and arrest these guys."

Jack's car, a Mercedes Benz begins to drive away, only to make a close call with the ambulence that Joe and Dominic are driving. The Benz swerved and crashed into a telephone pole. The ambulence stopped and the two men got out. They only helped Megan out of the car and into the ambulence. Leaving Jack in the driver's seat, screaming for help.

"California here we come..." a drunk Dr. Ian sang. "Back where I something something..."

---

Mr. X pulls into a gas station. He then grabs a shotgun that he stole from a couple of cops they ran into. The prisoners out numbered the two police officers and stole their uniforms and guns. Mr. X hoped the disguise of two cops on a prisoner transfer wouldn't arouse suspicion. He hands the shotgun to a muscular and tall man with no hair.

"Here you go 'Goliath'." Mr. X said. Merrick 'Goliath' Hawk was in prison for murder. The guy broke the necks of his ex-girlfriend and her current boyfriend, after Goliath found out about the affair. He got the name for his large size, as he's about seven feet tall and all muscle. The two got out and entered the store. The cashier knew something wasn't right and stepped on the secret button on the floor. Which triggered a silent alarm. Mr. X walked up to Goliath and said "I'm going to call my boss and update him on the situation. Don't worry about paying for our stuff. The guy behind the counter is expendable anyway."

Mr. X smiled and walked out. He went up to the payphone beside him and pulled out two quarters that he stole from the two cops. He picks up the receiver and dials a number. He only waited two seconds before Danny answered. "Hello?"

"Danny its me. We're at a gas station in Arizona. We're close to the next state though." Mr. X said.

"Good work." Danny said. "I hope you thought of a disguise. With you and your group all over the news and s---."

"Oh we have..." Mr. X was interrupted by two shotgun blasts. Goliath walks out of the store with snacks and a smoking shotgun. Two police cars came in afterward. Goliath was able to put the snacks into the van on his seat. Then he cocks the shotgun.

"Just go." he said. "I'll hold these pigs off."

"Gotta go. One of my guys just wasted the cashier and the pigs are here." Mr. X hung up and climbed into the driver's seat. "I won't forget this Goliath."

The van drove away and Goliath was about to fire on the cops. Only to get shot several times in the chest, but it didn't kill him. He had stolen the cop's bullet proof vests too. Unfortunately Goliath was hit in the throat by a bullet and laid on the ground dying as cops tried to shoot the van. Only the van was far away.

---

The Fusion drove along the highway in Illinois. Tim was at the wheel while listening to his Initial D Best Selection CD on the stereo. "Running in the 90's" by Max Coveri was playing and Tim was singing along. Melissa was asleep in the back. Jarod was navigating but was interrupted by his cell phone. "Hello? What?"

Tim knew this was bad. He waited until Jarod was done talking. "What was that?"

"Mr. X escaped from prison with a few other prisoners. One of them was shot and kill in a gas station in Arizona. Looks like we have to catch up to them if we're going to arrest them."

"Yeah, but also remember that some Cannonballers have been stopped and arrested already. It seems someone is trying to stop this Cannonball."

"Son't worry. I know the DEA won't let us down." Jarod said. "If we get pulled over and arrested, then my boss will straighten things out. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"I only hope you're right." Tim said.

---

Jade and Taiki stopped at a gas station in Tennesse. Both got out of the Eclipse. Taiki went to buy some food and drink, while Jade went to the restroom. They also forgot to lock their doors.

Minutes later they walked back out and got back in. When Taiki started the car up, a man wearing all black popped out of the backseat and pointed a gun at Taiki's head.

"Just stay quite and do as I tell you sushi breath." the man said. "We're going for a little ride."

Taiki has no fear and doesn't fear this man. He just simply looked in the rearview mirror and said "Oh we're going for a ride alright."

Taiki sset the car into drive and then slammed on the gas. The Eclipse sped foward and then the back end started to drift in a circle. All the while the man in the backseat screamed and cried for it to end. Obviously the man in the backseat isn't used to Japanese drift racing. Eventually a cop car pulls into the gas station. The two cops get out and walk toward the car, which stops drifting. One of the officers knocks on the driver's side window.

"What the hell are you doing?" the cop asked. Taiki and Jade looked into the backseat. Confused the cop looked into the back and saw the man sucking on his thumb while curled into a fetus position.

"Please take me away officer." the man said pleading. "At least I don't have to go to the bathroom."

Taiki, Jade and the two cops looked horrified.

---

Bill and Carl ran into each other in a drive in restaurant. Both are sitting in Carl's STR4 as they eat their orders.

"So why are you in the Cannonball Run?" Bill asked.

"To prove that I'm not soem rookie street racer and to get my Mustang back from Danny Cruger." Carl said.

"Wait, the drug runner Danny Cruger?"

"I guess so." Carl said as he shoved more fries into his mouth.

"If he's here then that must mean he's using the Cannonball to deliver drugs somewhere in California."

"One, that is IF he's running drugs to California." Carl said. "Two is where he's going to drop them off."

"Well I did see Danny with a African-American male wearing red clothing. I think he may be in a street gang. Know of any gangs that wear red?"

"Yeah the New York Bloods. Plus I've reconized that same black guy from mug shots on the news. That is Tryone "T-Bone" Walker. He is known for his favorite cut of beef, the t-bone cut steak."

"You think we should notify J.J. about this yet?"

"No Bill." Carl said. "Not yet. Let's wait until they do something really stupid before we stop him."

---

The 300C drove up to the side of the H2. Fenderbaum yelled to the girls "Hey we want to give you our blessing!"

It was apparent that the preacher disguise wasn't fooling Amanda and Sandra, but they pulled over anyway. The 300C stopped behind the H2 as the two women got out of their car.

"Why should we believe you?" Amanda said. "You're just using this as a racing gimmick."

"Oh come on!" Fenderbaum said.

While Fenderbaum was stalling the two female soldiers, Blake snuck up beside the H2 and slashed the back right tire. Once that was done he moved over to the back left tire and signaled Fenderbaum to get into the car. He did so and then they took off. Annoyed, Amanda and Sandra just got into the car and drove off. They finally realized the tired was slahsed when Amanda didn't have much control over the swerving.

"Let's stop here and find out what is wrong." Amanda said. Once they got out of the H2, Sandra walked up to the flat tire and saw that Blake slashed it with a switch blade.

"That bastard." Sandra said. "You were right Amanda. They were only using the preacher thing as a gimmick. Looks like they slashed the tire instead of blessing our vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hal Needham is the director of the Cannonball Run films. So he is the guy that owns it. I own only the original characters. No money is being made from this so enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Something has gone horribly wrong**

Melissa was driving the Fusion, until she saw the police lights in the distance. She headed for them and stopped suddenly when the Fusion arrived. Awaking Tim in the passenger's seat and Jarod in the back.

"What is going on? Why did you stop?" a groggy Tim asked. Tim yawns and streches as best he can.

"Look." Melissa pointed to the police cruiser in front of them.

"Let's check it out."

All three got out of the Fusion and saw the the officer on the ground in pain. The officer was holding his shoulder, which was bleeding.

"Are you alright officer?" Jarod asked.

"Who are you?" the officer replied.

"I'm Jarod Cunningham, with the DEA."

"What is the DEA doing here?"

"Well these two beside me and I are undercover in the Cannonball Run. We're trying to capture Danny Cruger."

"Well he was just here." the officer sat up and leaned against his car, until a ambulence and his fellow officers arrived.

"He was here?"

"Yeah he was here. He was the one who shot me."

"You're lucky he shot you on the shoulder." Melissa said examing the gunshot. "Any closer to your chest, you would've been a goner."

"I found the bullet!" Tim exclaimed. Jarod and Melissa walked over to Tim, who was staring at a armor piercing bullet. "It look like the bullet went right through his shoulder blade."

"Danny has armor piercing bullets." Jarod said.

"We better notify the other racers about this." Tim said heading back to the Fusion.

---

Billy was waiting for a red light to turn green. While he was there a man with a boot in his hand walked up.

"Money to save the planet?" the man said. Billy took off his sunglasses.

"This is a Tag Day? Well as long as this money doesn't go to that hypocrite Al Gore. You do know that Al Gore has a house that releases carbons into the air and Bush's ranch is run on geothermal energy, right?"

"Yes sir. We're the Republicans Against Eco-Hypocrites Foundation."

Billy put in a hundred dollars from his wallet. Then drove off when the light turned green. The man grins evilly.

"Sucker..." the man takes his boot full of money to his friends. "Hey guys we have enough to buy a Playstation 3!"

---

The ambulence ended up being pulled over by a woman whose husband was having a heart attack. So they turned on the sirens and lights and raced to the nearest hospital.

"Well here you go." Dominic said to the doctors that took the man and his wife inside. As the Ambulence left the hospital, a doctor noticed out of state license plates.

"That wasn't one of our ambulences!" he cried. "Someone call the police!"

---

Amanda and Sandra were in the midst of being arrested by the highway patrol and Jack Johnson.

"We're going to let it end like this?" Sandra asked her best friend. "We're going to get arrested and be dishonorbly discharged?"

"Nope..." Amanda then started the engine and put the Hummer in reverse. Despite the warning from the cop not too. " Let's get out of here!"

The Hummer drove up onto the squad car, with Jack in the passenger's seat. The Hummer literally drove onto the car and destroyed the front end and windshield. As well as scarring the living bejesus out of the lawyer. Then the Hummer drove away.

"I... need a change of underwear..." Jack said, to the cop's disgust and dismay.

---

The police, U.S. Marshal Services, FBI, Monte Carlo, STR4, Limo and 300C chased the Mustang through Las Vegas. It seems Tim's message got to the Cannonballers and Jarod's message got to the police. However the Mustang had a advantage over the other vehicles, in the form of nitrous oxide boosters. Making it difficult to catch them. One has to wonder where is Team Japan's Eclipse?

Oh wait it tried to head them off at the pass. However the Mustang swerved out of the way, when the Eclipse pulled out. Leaving Taiki to swear in Japanese.

"Looks like we're going to have to follow them." Jade said.

"No need." Taiki said. "We have to figure out their true destination and then go there."

"What do you mean? Aren't they're going to the finish line in San Fransisco?"

"Doesn't seem like it. If they're carrying drugs. There is only one place they would go." Taiki replied. "I think they may be going to meet the Los Angeles Bloods. If I'm not mistaken, wasn't Cruger's teammate wearing red at the time of the pre-race party?"

Jade finally realized at what Taiki was getting at. "Yes he was, that African-American. Let's go tell the others."

Taiki nodded in agreement before getting out of the Eclipse.

---

'Thanks for the update Taiki." Tim said on his cellphone. "I'll inform Jarod."

Tim hangs up and turns to Jarod, who is now driving.

"They failed to catch Cruger and T-Bone. But Taiki believes they're going to meet up with the L.A. Bloods."

"Of course!" Jarod said. "The Bloods must be the clients for the drug sale. Call Taiki back and have him rally the other Cannonballers. Tell them to meet us in Los Angeles. We'll figure out what to do, when we get there."

**Author's Comment: Well Merry Christmas! To Turbo Man and BKelly95, this is part one of your Christmas present. Part two is coming up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hal Needham is the director of the Cannonball Run films. So he is the guy that owns it. I own only the original characters. No money is being made from this so enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Sticking it to the O.G.**

**Los Angeles, California**

The remaining Cannonball Run teams arrived at a abandoned lot in L.A. All talking at once while trying to plan for a surprise attack.

"Everyone..." Jarod said. Nobody stopped talking.

"Everyone shut up!" Jarod shouted and everyone quieted down. "Now this is what we do..."

---

The Mustang pulled into a warehouse. Where hundreds of Blood gangsters gathered. Even the female Bloods and their children, termed Blood Drops. Awaiting their latest shipment of drugs. They all cheer when T-Bone and Danny climb out and open the trunk. Danny turns on the CD player to Montley Crue's Dr. Feelgood, to add to the atmosphere.

"What a turn out!" Danny said to T-Bone, as gangbangers unloaded the drugs.

"This is the largest shipment from NYC baby!" T-Bone said. "Drug dealing has been in the pits since the LAPD opened the new anti-drug and gang squad. They're starting to work with the FBI. As gangs are now funding terrorism and becoming terrorists themselves. Of course I don't believe that. We're just earning a honest living!"

"I hear that!"

Then Mr. X and the escaped prisoners arrived. Of course the van they used was ditched and the walked to the warehouse. Danny shook the hand of his comrade in the drug trade.

"Richard Nelson, nice to see you son of a bitch!" Danny said gleefully. "Let's get down to business."

They began the sale of the drugs. But minutes before reaching a deal, the sounds of car engines was heard outside.

"What the hell...?" asked T-Bone. Then the sound of a ambulence was heard. Seconds later the ambulence, Fusion, Eclipse, and Limo drove through the warehouse doors.

"Motherf...!" the LA Bloods leader shouted before being chased by the Eclipse. The remaining vehicles stopped and their occupants entered. Fighting broke out throughout the entire warehouse. Several Bloods opened fire on the SWAT team, whoe fired back.

"DA! DA! DA!" Captain Chaos exclaimed, before heading into battle with some Bloods.

---

Ahmed and his bodyguards fought off several gang members. When only one is left standing, the gang member smirks.

"I worship God. You worship Allah, you Mulsim extremeist a-hole." he said. Ahmed responded by knocking the guy out with a haymaker to the face. The Ahmed swore in Arabic.

"Allah IS God you jack hole!"

---

"Come on and get a piece of Sensei!" Sensei said to Amanda as he got into a fighting stance, and did a short karate kata. "I learned that from a Chinaman!"

Amanda sighed and procceeded to kick his butt with her martial arts training. "I learned this from a drill sergeant!"

Sandra was doing the same thing to the remaining escaped prisoners.

---

T-Bone ran throughout the warehouse, while being chased by Melissa, Carl, Billy and Ricky.

"Can't catch me fools!" he said with a laugh. Until Jarod came up from the sides and knocked him to the floor.

"Stay on the ground T-Bone! You're under arrest!" Jarod said.

"I'm going after Cruger." Melissa said as she pulled out her gun.

"Good luck."

---

Tim chased after Richard and Danny. He was given his own firearm, a shotgun, to hunt down the two. He sees them and fires at them. He missed completely. After checking his ammo, he continues to give chase.

"You know what you did to me Danny!?" he shouted. "You and your partner cost me my reputation! You cost me my freedom! Because of you! Everyone thinks I am a criminal! They won't give me a second chance! But if I capture you! I'll be exonerated! I will get that second chance at life!"

"Oh and you don't think I deserve a life!" Danny replied. "I deserve more of a life than you do! I have to give people the means to be happy with life!"

"All you do is give people the means to ruin their life! Drugs is a horrible way to live ones life! You deserve be anally raped in a jail cell!"

Tim took aim and fired again. This time knocking over some boxes.

"Then put down that shotgun and face me like a real man!" Danny shouted. "I'm right here!"

Tim saw his chance and fired. Only to have Richard push Danny out of the way and take the full round to his shoulder. Danny looked at his wounded friend and got angry. Then he charged Tim. Only to be shotgun whipped by Tim.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Danny said before giving Tim the beatdown of his life. Tim tried to get some good hits in. However Danny was a expert in martial arts. Thus Tim had a difficult time trying to get anything in. It wasn't until two shots were fired into Danny's shoulder. That Tim saw as his only chance. He stood up and delivered a hard uppercut to Danny's chin. Knocking him out cold. Tim looked over and saw Melissa standing with her gun drawn. Tim nodded his thanks and joined the other Cannonballers at the entrance.

---

"So what do we do now?" Carl asked.

"I think we should finish the race." Megan replied.

"I agree." Fenderbaum said. "Let's get going!"

"Who's going to drive the Mustang?" Tim asked. "We're going to have it towed?"

"I'll drive it." Carl said. "It's my car anyway."

"Jessica and I will drive the STR4." Megan said, grabbing the keys out of Carl's hand. Once everyone got into their cars. Then the raced continued to the finish line.

---

At the finish line, J.J and Victor waited patiently with the other race officials. J.J looks at his watch.

"They'll be here J.J." Victor assured him. When they saw the Cannonballers and the police clearing a path for them, the smiles on their faces spoke volumes. Once all cars were parked, the Cannonballers got out, as did Danny, who was inside the back of the ambulence. Being handcuffed to the girney he was strapped too. His girney flew out the back, at the sheer force of Chaos hitting the brakes.

"Oops..." Chaos said. As he and Joe watched the girney speed away. Danny woke up at that time. First thing he saw was the parking lot of Wal-Mart, then he saw that he was heading straight for a large charity bin.

"Oh sh..." Danny could only say, before crashing into the bin and somehow ended up inside of it.

"Bingo!" Tim said. As everyone watched the drug runner end up being donated to charity. "Do we even care that he's being donated to charity?"

"NO!" everyone said in unison.

"Good. See ya losers!" Tim took the distraction to run to the time clock. With everyone else catching up. It was crazy at the time clock. Everyone trying to let the card holders get to the clock, to clock in. However it was Megan's hand, with Danny's time card, that punched the clock.

---

Because Megan and Jessica had taken Danny's time card back in L.A. They were deemed the winners. Danny and T-Bone were thrown in jail. Actually Danny was fished out by S.F.P.D. and deposited into a prison hospital. Word has it that Danny is pleading not guilty and that his lawyer, a court appointed lawyer, is claiming that the Cannonballers had no right to take the law into their own hands. The judge will definitely laugh Danny and his lawyer out of the courthouse.

In fact Megan and Jessica are sitting by the hotel pool in their bikinis. Amanda and Sandra are in their swimsuits as well. Disgusted that the lost the race.

"In hind sight, we should've knocked them all out." Sandra said.

"Don't remind me." Amanda said.

---

Dominic, Ian and Joe sat at the hotel bar, drinking.

"So Captain Chaos didn't win the race, but at least we came in second place." Dominic said.

"Second place is better than coming in last." Ian said. Joe was so drunk that he couldn't be understood.

---

Tim sat in the hotel bar with Jarod. Melissa was no where to be found. Jarod was on the phone with the Governor of Ohio. After hanging up he turns to Tim.

"Well I just talked to the governor, and he's agreed to pardon you." Jarod said.

"What's the catch?" Tim asked.

"He's giving you a bounty hunter license. He said after catching a drug runner that police have been trying to catch. He wants you to continue to catch crooks."

"Figures." Tim said.

---

"Good race man." Ricky said to Ahmed.

"Good race to you." Ahmed said. "At least I wasn't persecuted by everyone here."

"Because you're muslim?"

"No because I'm filthy rich."

"Ohhhh..."

---

"Well good race." Billy said to Carl.

"Good race old man." Carl said. He nmotices Billy is offended.

"I'm giving you a ten second head start to start running, boy!" Billy allowed Carl time to get up and start running.

---

"Well we didn't win, but Jessica did." Jake said.

"You want Jessica split her share of the prize money?" Fenderbaum asked.

"Like hell I will." Jessica said, walking into the bar. Seconds later, Carl comes running by the bar entrance, screaming at the top of his lungs. As Billy continues to chase him.

"What the hell was that?" Fenderbaum asked.

---

J.J. and Victor were talking with Jade and Taiki.

"So are there plans for a Cannonball next year?" Jade asked in fluent English.

"We're thinking about it." J.J. said. "Everyone loved this years Cannonball. So why not? But we're not having it in the States next year. The police will be ready for us."

"We're thinking the U.K. next year." Victor added.

---

**London, England**

"King" William O'Malley pulled the trigger on another one of his hookers. He learned she was holding money from him, and the fact that his best runner in the States was finally caught, didn't help matters any.

"How many of these stupid sluts have to steal MY hard earned euros!?" he asked his lieutenants. "These sluts don't deserve a cent of MY money. They need to do their job and give me my money! Get this whore out of my sight!"

The other women quivered in fear as their dead friend was dragged out of the mansion. The gunshot had gone through her skull. Right in between the eyes no less. A certain young woman was on the brink of tears. Her names Marie and she fears that she is next to feel his wrath. For she has been keeping his money too.

Though the Cannonball Run is set for next year. There is another serious obstecle for them, in the United Kingdom. Soon the Cannonballers will gather, and face this challenge. Like they did against Danny Cruger. They'll be William O'Malley's undoing. It will only take a year to do so. The Cannonball Run will begin next year. Hopefully the Cannonballers will be ready by then.


End file.
